Aokani Daiki
Aokani Daiki is the twin sister of Aomine Daiki. She's the most talented out of all the members of Generation of Miracles even though she isn't apart of them. Aokani attended Teiko with Aomine for awhile until she moved to America. She played part time on the basketball team and was assistant coach with Satsuki Momoi. Aokani currently plays for Franklin Tool Academy in Miami. She dated Kagami until a guest tourtament,where he got jealous,and broke up with her. Aokani is currently dating Atsushi Murasakibara. Apperance Like Aomine,she has brown skin. She has long navy blue hair,which she ties in a ponytail while playing. She has a rugged bang that goes over her eyes,sometimes parted by bobbypins.You usually see her with no expression on her face,just her dark blue bored eyes,just like Aomine's. But sometimes is smiling and acting girly,as she is a girl. Aokani is 3 inches taller than Aomine,being only 3 inches shorter than Atsushi. She's meduim weight,as she loves to eat like there isn't enough food in the world. Usually you see Aokani wearing either her Green and White Franklin Jersey with the number 5;to represent her brother and her twin relationship,and being Atsushi's former number, or wearing Teiko jersey with the number 9,that was her number. In the summer or for practice,she wears a jersey crop-top(either Franklin,Teiko,or Too),with a white tank top underneath,her blue,sometimes black,skirt. In the Winter,Aokani wears a blue sweater,black jeans, and a navy blue hoodie that says 'Daiki' on the back. To everyone,she's just the copy of Aomine. Personality Aokani is always the friendly,scary type. First impressions are kind of big to her. If you seem nice,she'll smile. You seem abnoxious and annoying,her evil glare will make you want to crawl in a hole of shame. Not being around much,kind of changed her attitude. In middle school,she was the cool,laided back kid,who has a face saying,"i dont care". She wore glasses while younger,being made fun of because of her height and glasses. Basketball was everything to her as much as it was to Aomine. She practiced way more than Aomine did,and gifted with all of their talents turned her somewhat obnoxious. Aokani would try not to steal the spotlight away from her brother and his teamates. Her brothers motto,"The only one who can beat me, is me" isn't just about him,it's also about Aokani. Just like Aomine,she loved playing basketball. However, she kept training and getting stronger, to the point that she often completely crushed her opponents' will to play basketball. She was sad about that, and searched for her match on the court, but,she was most likely the only one of her kind. Aomine,however,still thinks he's the strongest. but his motto is right,the only personn who can beat him is him,'him' meaning Aokani. Eventually,after a year of his feelings changed, in an interview,Aokani said his motto,which means the only one who could beat her,would be her brother....or her. Aokani has an interest with guys with red hair and red eyes,meaing Kagami. But,that was never really true,said by Kuroko. She likes anyone who can play basketball and who has an attitude,or who is just hot. During the dating process with Kagami,she seemed like almost a totally different person,showing more emotion than she usually does. After the break up,she wouldn't talk to anyone,sometimes even silently cry,said by most of the GOM. History Aokani would practice streetball all the time with Aomine at home and at school. She would never play with streetballers like Aomine did,but used her copy-cat skills to remember what happened. Aokani attended Junior High school in Teikō for two years. She joined the basketball team but only stayed side lined. During her first year,Aokani got bullied alot. She wore glasses and her height was tall for her age. After school,when she would stay to practice basketball alone,the older kids would come and beat her up. Not caring like always,she would brush it off,not telling anyone. One day, Aomine was stopping by to visit Aokani while her practice. He walked in to the guys beating her up,some hitting her with the ball,punching her,and kicking. All Aokani did was lay on the ground,not caring,since it happened almost everyday. When Aomine saw that,he beat them all up,protecting his twin. Aokani saw this,she felt bad that she didn't care about what they did. Aokani wasn't the type to hit someone,until Aomine taught her. After the fight,they came again,Aomine earlier telling her to beat them up,but Aokani couldn't do it. The boys started calling her a retard,a loser,and other words. So instead of hurting them,she went full out rage. Deflating the basketball with her own bear hands,punching the wall,and the court,creating a hole in both.She took one of bricks holding up the bench and throwing it into a wall. Scaring them away,never bothering her again. This giving her the smile that still scares the pants off people. Still now,she won't take her rage on that person,but destroy something.(yes she had to pay to the damage to the court) Aokani left Japan in the beginning of second year,offered a spot in the NBA Basketball camp,which featured working with NBA and WNBA players. She accepted. The camp was in Miami,Florida,lucky enough,Aomine and her aunt lived there. She would visit,usually over the holidays,summer break,or spring break. Aokani comes back to Japan after Aomine called her,saying he has "basketball problems". After a game against another team, the GOM and Kagami and Kuroko are arguing,Aokani showing up in the middle of the arguement,making fun of Aomine. The rest of the GOM are terrified of Aokani, her calling them wimps. After calling Kuroko short,Kagami mistakens her for short ,not knowing because she was farther away from him. Aokani walking up,showing off her height,taller than him by 3 inches. Aokani teasing him. She challenges Kagami to one on one,which he accepts. After leaving the scene,Kuroko tells Kagami about her ablities and her "thing" for red haired and red eyed guys.(she really doesn't) (edit later...i gotta think) Aokani surprises everyone by her team being the guest team to play for the remaining teams. Relationships =Atsushi Murasakibara= Atsushi always had a liking in Aokani. His type of girl is tall but not taller than him,well thats Aokani. Her only being 6'7 and him being 6'10,its a freaklishly cute height difference. Aokani met Murasakibara before tryouts freshmen year,in class. He sat infront of her,which sucked for her because she could never see unless she was sitting on one leg. Tapping him on the shoulder,asking him to move his desk over alittle bit so she could see. He smiles,and moves his desk. The next day,he didn't move his desk. Aokani tapped him again,this time he turned around smiling. Same thing,she asked to him to move and he did. After class,she asked why didn't he move when he knew that she couldn't see. All he said was "cuz I wanted to see your face". Soon after,tryouts started. Aokani went with Aomine to tryouts,being the only girl there. Surprised,Atsushi asked why she was there," to tryout,and support my twin brother,Aomine Daiki". During tryouts,she impressed everyone,including Aomine,who only knew about her streetball and copy-cat. After tryouts, she walked home with Atsushi,Momoi,and Aomine. After tryouts,cuts were made and everyone made the team(everyone on GOM did of course)>But since no one knew if Aokani was aloud to play,she was Assistant coach for a short period time,soon with Momoi. Atsushi and Aokani would walk together to class, home,and practice together. Atsushi is also fond of her eating habbits,really only sharing with her. After the beginning of 2nd year,when Aokani was leaving for America, Atsushi was devestated that he wouldn't be able to see her as much as he did first year. They would skype,call,text. Everytime Aokani visited,he'd come see her. Aomine wondered why he would hang and be so attached to Aokani. Atsushi finally told him that he had a crush on Aokani. At first,Aomine was mad,but he started joking around,sometimes calling Aokani "Mrs. Murasakibara". Aokani,who thought of Atsushi as best friends,thought nothing of it. When Aokani came back,talking to Kagami,Atsushi was angry,knowing that he will steal her away. Not trying to show emotion,he just would stare. During the one on one,he purposely put his arm around her, and wore his old Teiko jersey,which had the number 5,same number on Aokani's jersey. Kagami wondering why he hung around her so much. After the game,which she won,gave Kagami her number and he asked her out on a date,which Aokani informed Atsushi about,as she thinking as her best friend,he'd be so excited for her.He was really heartbroken. After the date,soon Kagami became her boyfriend. This caused Atsushi to become really jealous. Even more when Kagami got her to wear her glasses again. He thought of ways to get her his.Hanging out with her everywhere she went,texting her,calling her,pretending it was just being friends. Some of Kagami's teammates telling him she was cheating. And of course as dumb Kagami is,he believed them. Right after, she tells everyone,her team was playing for guest opponents,that wouldn't effect the tourment,but effect being on professional and scholarships to college. Also,Kise told him that Aokani hates losing,she'll go on a rampage if she loses,as she has never lost in her life. It was either break up with her,or she'll break up with him. 3 days before the guest game, Kagami broke up with her. Aokani telling him she wasn't cheating,thats she's not that type of person,but Kagami wouldn't listen. This is the first time Aokani has been seen crying. This causing uproar between GOM and Kagami. Aomine came and almost beat up Kagami for hurting his twin. The rest just warned him about what will happen after. Kuroko not even talking to Kagami for a week,visiting Aokani,who didn't really talk to anyone for a week. This solution gave Atsushi a chance. He visited Aokani right after the break up. She was literally crying in his chest. Bringing mounds of foods,finally got a chance.Atsushi told her to cheer up and that everything will be better,then taking the chance of kissing her. After the kiss,seriously everything changed. The day of the guest game week,the team came to watch her play with some other team. On the sidelines,was Atsushi. Everytime she went to the bench,she'd kiss his cheek. Kagami kind of disgusted. But Atsushi loved her and Aokani finally found her true love. They are still boyfriend and girlfriend. (not finished) Category:Characters Category:Female